Esperen…¡¿El doctor Oliver, que!
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Conner, Ethan, Trent y Kira se enteran de que el doctor O. esta casado y van a visitarlo para ver que sea verdad ahí se llevaran una sorpresa...


_Disclaimer: Power ranger dino thunder no me pertenece y con P.R. Dino thunder quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

 _Oneshot: Esperen…¡¿El doctor Oliver, que?!._

 _Nota: RachelWhite25 esto es para ti._

* * *

Después de la graduación, los antiguos ranger dino thunder se reunían al menos 2 veces al mes para visitar al profesor Oliver, cabe mencionar que los que se miraban más seguido eran Kira y Trent pues habían iniciado una relación.

Mientras tanto en el ciber espacio de Haley, estaban los 4 estudiantes en una mesa, en el sofá estaban Cassy y Devin muy acaramelados. —Tanto amor me dará un coma diabético— se quejó Conner refiriéndose a la pareja. —Oh viejo solo estas celoso porque Krista no está en la ciudad— le respondió Ethan a lo que el McKnight solo suspiro, su amigo de color tenia razón sin embargo solo serían unos días los que su chica estaría fuera de la ciudad después se encargaría de comérsela a besos.

—Es lindo tener a una persona especial para ti— dijo Kira y acto seguido Trent tomo su mano. —Estoy de acuerdo con eso Kira— respondió el joven dibujante.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron, minutos más tarde ya hacían acabado de comer así que era hora de ir a con el profesor O. —Es hora de irnos a casa del profesor Oliver.

—Chicos creo cuando lleguen a casa de Tommy recibirán una gran sorpresa— Comento Haley mientras recogía los vasos. —¿Una sorpresa? — preguntaron los 4 intrigados.

—Sí, bueno no me corresponde decirlo pero tampoco es un secreto acaba de llegar a la ciudad la esposa de Tommy.

Los jóvenes trataban de procesar la reciente información ¿Doctor O., casado? ¡Imposible!. —Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que el profesor es casado? ¿Cómo es posible? — cuestiono McKnight confundido puesto que el profesor nunca lo había mencionado o ¿si?.

—Bueno Conner es algo normal hoy en día, conocer a alguien importante para ti— dijo Haley mientras miraba a Kira y Trent y después continúo. —tienen una linda relación y deciden dar el siguiente paso, eso le paso a Tommy después de la universidad.

—Esto no lo creo… tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos— dijo Ethan aun sorprendido. —¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer que el doctor O. tiene esposa? — pregunto Trent. —¡Viejo! Nunca la hemos visto y ahora resulta que ¿tiene una? ¿de dónde salió? ¿de una caja de cereal? — dijo Conner.

—Bien entonces vayamos a su casa— dijo Kira, los demás asintieron y salieron del local rumbo a la casa del profesor Oliver, tendría que explicar porque ocultaba a su esposa.

Llegaron al destino, Ethan y Conner tragaron grueso. —Toca tú el timbre.

—No mejor tú.

—Tú eres Ethan el rey de los juegos.

—Y tú eras nuestro líder Conner— se defendió el chico de color, Kira al ver la discusión tonta paso por en medio de ellos dos y toco el timbre, los segundos parecían eternos hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia que caía en forma de cascada en su espalda, traía un lindo vestido de maternidad rosado parecía que tenía alrededor d meses de embarazo, la mujer tenía una pequeña toalla con la cual se estaba secando las manos. —Hola chicos ¿los puedo ayudar?.

—Si… ¿se encuentra por casualidad el doctor O.? — pregunto Kira un poco nerviosa.

—¡Claro! Pero por favor pasen, están en su casa— dijo la dulce mujer, 5 minutos después estaban todos sentados en la sala, Conner en el sillón para una persona y Ethan del lado izquierdo de un sillón mientras que Kira estaba en medio y Trent a su derecha. —¡Cielo! Vinieron a verte unos muchachos— grito la mujer de cabellera rubia desde el primer piso.

—¡Enseguida bajo Kat! — respondió el profesor.

—Dijo que bajaría enseguida, disculpen mi descortesía yo soy Kat Hillard, la esposa de Tommy.

—Disculpa pero creo que ya he visto en alguna parte— dialogo Kira tratando de hacer memoria entonces sus dos amigos y su chico la miraron sorprendidos. —¿Enserio? — pregunto la antigua pink ranger. —No logro recordar de donde…— dijo la joven Ford.

—Quizá yo pueda ayudar— dijo Kat y se puso de pie, se dirigo a un estante y busco una fotografía la tomo y se la mostro a Kira, en esa foto estaban ella, Tommy, Bully y los demás ranger con su traje pero sin el casco, se veían felices. —¡Eso es! Tú fuiste la que tomo el lugar de Kim ¿verdad? — pregunto Kira.

—Así es pero dejemos de hablar de Tommy y yo cuando éramos rangers y mejor déjenme adivinar, Tommy me ha hablado mucho de ustedes así que debo suponer que tú eres Kira ya que eres la única mujer aparte de Haley, el atractivo joven que está a tu lado se llama ¿Trent, no?.

—En realidad mi nombre es Ethan James— contesto el chico y los demás rieron. —Por último, tú debes ser Conner McKnight, el líder.

—Si… bueno nosotros en realidad lo sentimos, no sabíamos que el doctor O. tenía esposa— dijo apenado Conner. —Descuiden no es algo que Tommy y o hablemos con todos.

—Y… ¿Por qué nunca la vimos por aquí? — interrogo Trent. —Yo puedo responder eso— se oye una sexta voz en la habitación, todos giraron para ver al doctor Oliver que parecía había tenido una lucha con un bote de pintura color celeste. —Hola chicos— los saludo mientras se trataba de limpiar las manos con una servilleta.

Tomo asiento a lado de su esposa y empezó a hablar. —Cuando me case con Kat fue después de la universidad y ya tenía mi empleo al igual Kata si que dimos el gran paso, compramos esta casa y empezamos nuestra vida de casados sin embargo cuando empecé a dar clases fue cuando empezó el problema de Mesogog y le pedí a Kat que se fuera un tiempo con sus padres al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran todo con el fin de evitar que Mesogog le hiciera algo dañino a Kat.

—Yo… pensé que usted sentía algo por Elsa— dijo Conner confundido, Tommy soltó una sonrisa. —No chicos, ella solo necesito de nuestra ayuda y por lo que se, se entiende muy bien con Anton ¿no, Trent?.

El dibujante asintió. —Bueno pero si están casados ¿Por qué nunca uso el anillo de compromiso? — dijo Kira aún más intrigada. —Kira, siempre lo use solo que ustedes le restaron importancia en todo este tiempo y por favor no le digan eso a Kat o se enojara conmigo— dialogo en forma de broma el doctor O.

—Hey doctor O. entonces ¿Sera padre? ¿Esta emocionado por eso? — pregunto Ethan mientras miraba la barriga de la rubia y esta empezó por acariciarla. —Pero claro que si lo estoy Ethan y mucho, todas las noches le hablo al bebe.

Después de un largo rato hablando, Kat le pidió ayuda a Kira para realizar la cena mientras que los jóvenes y el profesor charlaban de otras cosas. —Sabes Kira, Tommy me conto de lo ocurrido con Trent y como no perdiste la esperanza de que él se volviera bueno— dijo la señora Oliver, la joven Ford solo sonrió recordando. —Si… y no me equivoque, no era su culpa ¿sabe? La dino gema era muy poderosa.

—Lo sé, te entiendo Tommy paso por eso alguna vez y sus amigos no lo dejaron sin embargo yo ciento que entre tú y Trent hay algo sumamente especial— dialogo Kat quien estaba cortando unas zanahorias mientras que Kira cortaba unas papas y este comentario final hizo que se detuviera. —¿Especial? — respondió la chica de ojos miel.

—Si… al verlos en la sala pude mirar los ojos de Trent, te mira con cariño un gran cariño.

—¿Enserio lo crees? Bueno la verdad es que Trent es muy importante para mí— dijo la joven, feliz. —Lo sé, tus ojos me lo dicen y me da gusto.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, era hora de irse. —Fue un placer conocer a la esposa del profesor O. — dijo McKnight y estrecho su mano después Ethan y Trent solo faltaba Kira.

—Yo… ammmm Kat ¿podría tocar a tu bebe? — cuestiono la joven con nerviosismo. —Claro Kira adelante— dijo Kat y la ex ranger amarilla puso una de sus manos sobre la barriga y sintió una patadita. —¡Se movió! ¡se movió! Yo lo sentí— exclamo emocionada Kira.

—Si… se suele mover demasiado— agrego Kat mientras que los chicos y el doctor O. admiraban la escena con ternura, Tommy se acercó a Trent. —Creo que Kira será una excelente madre y esposa ¿no crees?.

—Sin duda alguna— respondió el joven hipnotizado por la bella chica y cuando supo lo que había respondido un rubor se hizo presente en su rostro. —Profesor… ¿nosotros podemos también? — interrogo Ethan.

El doctor asintió y los 3 jóvenes tocaron la barriga de Kat sintiendo los movimientos del bebe minutos después ya todos se habían subido al coche de Conner y se marcharon mientras que Kat y Tommy los miraban desde el marco de la puerta. —Tommy tus antiguos estudiantes son maravillosos.

—Lo sé, las dino gemas no se equivocaron con ellos.

—Me agrada la chica, hace linda pareja con el ex ranger blanco.

—Desde el inicio supe que esos 2 terminarían juntos…. ¿Señora de Oliver y bebe les gustaría mirar una película con su esposo? — interrogo el doctor O. al tiempo que se agachaba para acariciar con el dedo índice la barriga de Kat, la rubia sonrió. —Él bebe mi dice que le gustaría mucho y su esposa esta en total acuerdo aunque… tengo antojo de palomitas.

Tommy se pone a la altura de Kat. —Tus deseos son ordenes, Kat te amo— le susurro al tiempo que le planto un tierno beso. —Y yo a ti Tommy, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Fin.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Este es mi segundo oneshot de Dino trueno, espero les guste y dejen un lindo review. Un beso y un abrazo._


End file.
